


Imagine being the twinsister of Ivar

by LordAvanti



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/pseuds/LordAvanti
Summary: You have five brothers and Ivar is your twin brother. Being the only girl makes you the dangerous one, certainly because of your tight loyalty to your brother. In the battle with Aella you got captured. Waking up in a farm village with a lot of priests around makes you question the motives of these guys. But Ivar shows up, taking an intrest in Eleanor, a slave girl taking care of you. And that just sparks your jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

You sharpened your axe with the kind of precision you always used when you were around weapons. The sound causing your axe to sharp against the metal of the wheel you turned around and around sounded pleasant. When you looked up from underneath your eyelashes you saw your brother do the same. His concentrated narrow eyes never lost sight of his weapons he handed with such much love almost. He really didn't love anything else than his weapons, his eager to rule and ... you. Being his twin sister made it not always easy for other people to be around the both of you. They were scared enough from the cripple who couldn't walk but they feared you more, because you always, without any doubt rectified the mistakes that were made against your brother. Your eyes traveled back to your own axe, turning it in your hand so the little sunlight fell on the blade and a satisficing grin spread over your lips. 'You two should be spending less time working on those weapons.'   
'Are you scared I'm gonna hurt you with it brother?' You asked without looking up. You could see Hvitserk standing in the corner of your eye, you felt his gaze resting on you.   
'No, not as long as I behave.' He answered and you smiled, looking up to him.  
'We go to war; do you want to do it with bad weapons brother?' Ivar asked while looking up. Hvitserk leaned against the door and shook his head.   
'If the both of you ride in front you take them all for yourself, why do I need to sharp my weapons, hmmm.' Hvitserk reacted on that. You and Ivar both started to chuckle, he had a point.   
'We spare you some soldiers.' You winked.   
'Thank you, Björn wants to talk with us.' He announced with a promising look. You looked how Hvitserk walked away before you turned your head towards your twin brother.   
e doesn't approve.' You noticed. Ivar wanted to lead the army, because Ragnar choose him. You thought the same, your brother maybe seemed like the cripple who couldn't get himself proper through a fight but you knew better, he had the brains nobody else had. Leaving later today was the fact, everything in between was just guessing.   
'Nobody does Y/n.' He grunted getting down from his seat before crawling out. You turned your axe and shoved it on your belt before walking after him.

Björn had gathered all his brothers at the harbor. Ivar pulled himself aside Hvitserk while you stood aside him, leaning against the wood and looking a little uninterested towards your eldest brother, half-brother actually. 'Brothers, and sister, this is my decision.' He began his tremendous speech. While he gave that speech you looked down to the knife that you where pinching through your fingertip. The bole of water got around and everybody did the same ritual over and over again until it came to Ivar who just shook his head about Björn his decision to take the lead on everything. 'You don't agree Ivar?' He asked rather short.   
'I didn't say anything.'   
'You don't have to.' Björn reacted, giving him some perspective on his age, what he does and doesn't knew, you got sick of that kind of talk and Ivar knew it. You were often more short tempered than he was. 'I'm the leader of this great army, ME!' He shouted, looking up to you. You clenched your teeth, feeling the soft fingertips of your brother in the back of your knees, making his presents quite obvious in your growing anger. 'And you will obey me.' He warned you.   
'You know Björn, he was our father to. Not because you did all the battling with father that you can call all the shots. This is family, you should listen to the other their opinions, use their strength.' You said on a calm neutral voice.   
'Y/n.' Ubbe warned you. You looked up from the knife towards Björn that walked over to you. He was twice the length you had but nothing on his expressions scared you away.   
'You will obey me, is that understand Y/n?' He asked you on a more warning voice. The knife pinched in your finger, causing a drop of blood to run down over it. You turned the knife and pointed it against his chest, challenging him with your look.   
'If that is required my king.' You hissed sarcastic. Björn looked to the knife, not getting in to it by pulling back and you smiled. He walked away, Sigurd gave you a filthy look and followed with Hvitserk. Ubbe looked at the both of you.  
'Can't you just let it go.'   
'Why brother, because he sees me as the cripple and thinks I'm not fit?'   
'This isn't about you Ivar, it's about our father.' Ubbe reacted rather impatient. You looked how he walked away before looking down to Ivar, his fingers slipped away from the back of your knee.   
'You just had to say that, didn't you?' He smiled that devilish smile up to you. You pulled your hand through his dark hair, messing it all up.   
'I'm right, not?' You asked.  
'You are always right sister.' He answered, pulling his hands through his hair to get it back in order.   
'He may think he can beat you by words but sure we can beat him in acts.' You said, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his forehead.   
'Yes,' he murmured, looking over the water. 'Yes, we can.' And that was a promised. You threw the knife up and catched it back at the tip, looking into the same direction he did. You didn't look forward to anything else more than this, traveling overseas back to England. Your last visit there was to say goodbye to your father, now it was to slay every one of them who dared to show his face in front of you.   
'We will triumph brother.' You promised him. You were his right hand in everything; the constant fear of his enemies laid not only with him but also with you for you loved him unconditional. The bound you had as twins made it hard to get the both of you against each other and it would resolve in conquer for you always justified the legs he didn't had.

That horse galloped over English soil like a mad man. You leaned forward, giving all your weight to his front, making your body lighter for him to carry. Since you were little people didn't liked you, because of Ivar and the bound the both of you had. So horses where your second nature, making you the most skilled one on a horse Kattegat had. He ran over a while were the whole Heathen army stood waiting for you. You pulled him back, the black horse slipped to a stop aside Ivar his chariot. 'They are coming.' You turned your head towards Björn. 'And they won't triumph over this.' You pointed out over the whole heathen army. Björn nodded, satisfied and pulled his attention to the other kings and earls. Your horses trembled on his place, eager to go running again. 'Let's wrap this up.' You whispered eagerly when the first few man climbed that little hill. You looked over your shoulder to the rest of the army, smiling because you were already sure of the victory.   
'Leave something for me to sister.' Ivar said, pulling his axe. You pulled yours and held it forward to him.   
'Offcourse brother. Don't die on me.'   
'If we die, we die together.' He promised. And that's where you disagreed every time again with him. You leaned aside in the saddle, resting your hand on the egde of his chariot while you looked in his sharp blue eyes.   
'If I die I need you to take revenge Ivar. Don't love anybody else than yourself, don't let my dead be your weakness.' You warned him. He titled his head, giving you that slight loving smile you didn't saw to often.   
'I will fight for you sister.'   
'As I will fight for you brother.' You whispered back, softly kicking your axe against his while pulling back in the saddle. The army started to walk up that hill, Floki, Harald and Halfdan before Björn gave Ivar a short nod. He pulled his helmet on and kicked his reins against the white horse to move forward. You clicked your tongue, galloping after your brother between the men Björn leaded into battle. You braided long hair followed the movements of your feminine body in the saddle. When you past Harald he looked at you with that look that pushed a grin on your face before you let your eyes rest on the small army Aella had. You held still aside your brother, holding your axe ready for attack. Your other brothers came to stand aside the chariot; you looked down to Hvitserk who wished you good luck with one small nod. King Harald started yelling and you pushed your axe up, screaming the lungs out of your body. The horse underneath you reared from the sudden explosion of sounds before Björn started running, giving the command to attack. Then men around you started running, you kept your horse as steady as possible, looking aside to your brother.   
'Go get them sister.' He smiled dark. You let the reins a little loose and your horse started to gallop through the army. By the time Björn reached that army on foot your horse caught up with them, smashing against the enemy. You axe chopped his way through before you pulled your horse back. Your one leg swung over the saddle before you jumped onto the ground, pulling your other axe and just giving everything you had. Being a woman made you graceful in battle, although you danced with two axes, it still looked like a woman's body fighting. Your eyes caught king Aella, running on by rather than on his horse. You slit a soldier through his stomach before running after that king, the coward. On that body you didn't need to do much running to caught up with him. You pulled him on his collar back, down to the ground. Your knee pressed in chest you leaned over to him, softly laughing.   
'You really thought to escape your own dead?' You smiled, enjoying the struggling he made underneath you. You pulled your knife, putting the tip of it against his throat. 'Do you know who I am?' You asked him softly, what didn't mean you were friendly.   
'No.' He reacted in fear.   
'Shame.' You reacted, putting that knife right in the palm of his hand. He screamed and you chuckled slowly. 'You gonna wish I killed you right here and now.' You warned him. But before you could even consider on taking him back towards his own army somebody grabbed you from behind. Two strong arms were you couldn't put any protest into. They covered your mouth and you just bited in the fingers holding it.   
'You savage.' He hissed in your ear.   
'What until you meet my brother.' You fired right back before they pushed some fabrics into your mouth and blinded you. You started to put up a fight but the ropes, the strength they had made it impossible for you to move an inch. It was true what they say about twins, their bound could connect them on any distant, so you stopped your protest knowing that if Ivar came, you would smile while he slaughter the ones capturing you. None the less they smacked something against your head causing your body to drop down into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

When you waked there was that distinct smell of hay, horse shit and goats. The light shining down on you was so bright you needed to close your eyes as soon as you opened them a little. While your eyes got used to the light you tried to feel your own body. Except for the small headache you felt nothing else on your body. You opened your eyes and looked to the strains of hay covering the wooden floor. There was a goat looking at you, chewing his hay like it was the most normal thing you laid there. You wrists, the same for your feet, were tied up. You pushed up on your fists until you sat on your knees, groaning about how stiff you felt. That goat was still looking at you and you rolled your eyes, turning so you sat against the pole you were tied around. You started to look around, from that maniac looking goat to the ceiling of the shed and the window where the sun shined through. The first question that popped up in your head was what you were doing in a shed. If you focused your hearing to the surrounding you heard only the typical sounds of farmers life. So you were in a village, or a farm, not in some kingdom with a king that wanted to bargain you against your brothers for their safety. That brought a lot of question up and by the looks of it those would be answered really soon. The shed door went open and a girl stepped in, slim body, long dark hair, a little shy maybe. She carried a bowl of water and placed it on a safe distant, pushing it over. 'How long have I been here?' You asked, not knowing how long you were unconscious to begin with. She looked up to you, her eyes traveling to the door.   
'Little less than a day.' She answered. A man stepped in, or rather a priest.  
'Keeping me tied up won't save your lives you know.' I said rather calm, not to her but to the priest standing in the doorway. He nodded with his head to the girl and she walked fast out, head down. You frowned your eyebrows before looking back to him.   
'God will show you the way soon enough.' He made a gesture with his hands before he left again. As soon as that door felt shut you reached for the bowl, not planning on drinking the poisonous water you tried to pour it over the roped holding your wrist together. Maybe the water could make it a little more slippery to get your hands free. But you didn't had that kind of luck so you started to pull the rope in frustration. The goat walked back, sipping from the water before walking off to the hay again. That animal annoyed you.

You startled awake from struggling sounds outside the shed. Shadows danced under the door only for you to guess what was going on. It didn't took them long before the shed door flew open. The goat ran away to the corner while two firm man dragged a body in and not just any body. 'Brother.' You hustled up when they dropped him down on the floor. Ivar grunted, the anger consuming his always intensely blue eyes. They tied him up not far from you. Your eyes traveled over their clothes, the dagger the one the closed to you wore. Your eyes connected with your twin brother and it was like plans were laid out before you got even captured. He kicked his head against the one who was tying him up while you swept the legs from the other underneath his body with yours. You didn't had much space but you managed to get him closer, grabbing for his knife with your both tied up hands before killing him with his own weapon. The other one managed to get loose from Ivar his grip and ran.  
'Hurry up sister.' Ivar hissed while you cut through the ropes around your wrists and legs. You ran over to him, released him before he wrapped his arms around your neck. You lifted him on your back, walking over to the exit. 'Good to see you are unharmed.' Ivar noticed.   
'Why are you even here Ivar.'   
'Looking for you, what else.'   
'It got you captured.'   
'Maybe it was the plan all along.' He whispered in your ear. You walked out, only to be surrounded by the same kind of firm man that captured you and Ivar.   
'You got a plan now?' You asked between clenched teeth. There were a lot of priests among them.   
'This is holly ground you are standing up, unworthy people can't leave this place.' A man announced. You turned and looked to the man, clearly the head of this village.   
'Well, we aren't exactly believers.' You fired sarcastic back.   
'I'm the Lord Bishop.' He introduced himself. A lord Bishop with a sword and an armor? 'I fight Gods war.' He followed the confusion in your eyes.   
'I think we need to overthink this sister.'   
'You're kidding me.' You hissed back.   
'Get them back in the shed.' He commanded, looking at you like you were some kind of a pray.   
'What are we doing here?' You asked, knowing Ivar wasn't really the type to ask questions.   
'Doing God's work.' The bishop smiled before the pulled Ivar from your back and restraining you again. Great.

'Did you tell our brothers where you were looking for me?' You asked, looking to the goat who was studying your brother for a change. Stupid question to ask, he shook his head. 'So you just took off?'   
'I was following your trail.' He nodded, looking fierce back to the goat, like they held some kind of staring competition.   
'Did Aella suffer?'   
'Yes, Björn blood eagled him.' When the both of you at each other a dark smile came across the both of your lips. It was good to know the king suffered a painful dead. It was a shame you weren't there to witness it all. The shed door cracked open and you turned your head to look at that girl again, with the same bowl of water like before.   
'I need to attend your head wound.' She said with a soft shy voice towards Ivar.  
'Touch him and you die.' You fired right back. She hesitated on her spot, not wanting to come closer because of your warning.   
'Sister please, let her come closer.' Ivar interrupted you, giving the girl the kind of gaze that would dismantle her. She shoved over to him, crouching down. Her eyes traveled over his legs and you felt something snap inside. 'Y/n.' Ivar warned you. You looked away from her to him, teeth clenched together because somebody else ... in your eyes an enemy was touching your brother. Since what Margrethe did you couldn't stand it if woman looked at his legs and wondered if he could perform like normal man did. The girl cleaned his small head wound and you looked how Ivar looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes. 'Tell me, what is the meaning of this village?' He asked her. His fingers touched hardly noticeable her ribs, the girl tensed and you tensed with her.  
'They practice the word of God here.' She said on a soft voice.   
'And you're a slave?'   
'A servant yes.' She forced a smile on her lips you hardly could call a smile. Ivar his fingers touched those ribs again a soft lingering till the last one, you felt it almost yourself.   
'You don't want to be here.' He guessed. The girl pulled away, soaking her fabrics back in the bowl of water.   
'I was a prisoner once to. The Lord Bishop forced his apprentices to certain kind of things.' Her eyes traveled over to you and you knew immediately what she was talking about, sexual things. Your eyes traveled back to Ivar.  
'I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.' He said to you.   
'He has plans for the both of you.'   
'Why should I trust you.' You hissed softly. The girl looked back to Ivar, her finger trailed over his wound, checking if it was all good. But before she could say something else a priest appeared again. The girl stood up, giving Ivar a secretly soft smile before she walked back out, head down. The priest followed her again and you looked back to your brother. 'Are you flirting?'   
'Yes, I'm flirting our way out of here. You better give it an effort to.' He reacted sarcastic.   
'For all we know she sides with the enemy.' You pointed out, not that you could do much pointing with your hands tied together.   
'Look at her, she is soft. You are just jealous because I have an effect on her.' The smile he gave you was one out of amusement. You didn't answer, just looked away to the goat again. It was like that animal was spotting the both of you. You looked down to the ground, glad with the silence. Ivar moved his body, came as close to you as his restrains let him. 'Y/n.' You looked over to him, his eyes where comforting, calm and steadiness that tempered your inner rage a little.   
'I'm here for you. The thought of losing my sister who's always so close by my side made it almost unbearable.' He followed. You moved your body closer to his, your hands didn't cooperate; the only thing that got close enough was your face.   
'Thanks for coming.' You smiled softly.   
'You're my life, offcourse I come.' He contacted his forehead with yours and you smiled at the sight of his blue eyes so close by. 'Now, can you trust me to get her around my finger enough so she would set us free?' He asked. You pulled back and gave him a stern look, he chuckled while you got back to your pole.   
'Don't fall in love.'   
'I already am sister.' He reacted nonchalant. You jerked your head around and looked at him. 'With you.' He chuckled.   
'Funny.' You said with a smile, looking back to the goat who laid down, chewing his hay while looking between the two of you. 'You know what I'm gonna do first when I get free?' You asked him.  
'Killing the goat? Yes, me to.' He read your thoughts. You started chuckling, happy that you got locked up with him, nothing others mattered really.

The next day they pulled you and Ivar out of the shed into some kind of a market square. Only there weren't any traders and it was surrounded with those men and priests again. They released you from your restrains and you immediately went to stand aside Ivar who sat up on the ground. The Lord Bishop came between the other priests with an axe and a sword; he laid it down before your feet. 'Let's see how much a Viking can endure.' He smiled. You looked down to the weapons before your looked over to your brother.  
'Fun, let's see how much blood I can spill from your man.' He fired right back. Your eyes traveled to the girl again, standing between the other servants, generally concerned by the looks of it. Ivar grabbed the axe and you crouched down beside him, taking the sword. 'They try to break us.'   
'They picked the wrong children of Ragnar if they think they will break us.' You answered him. It was you and Ivar, twins above anything else. If it came to fighting there wasn't anything stopping you. Two armored man came in front, skilled by the looks of it. You got up smiling to them, challenging him while Ivar turned his body to take down two others. You attacked as first, jumpy and swift like you always were they had a hard time following your movements. You stabbed one it the shoulder, grabbing for is sword before you pushed him in the back with your feet. The other one kicked his fist against your chin and you looked for a new perspective for a moment. You ducked underneath his arm, sliding your sword underneath it so he groaned in pain before you killed him my stabbing him from the back right in his heart. When you looked over your shoulder to your brother he was struggling with one while the other got back up, pulling out the axe out of his chest before he dropped dead. You ran over to the one you had left, the fact that he didn't had any weapons made it a lot easier to kill him. Ivar got his assailer from his body, the man got of grabbing for Ivar his axe. You ran over, jumped on his back and harshly grabbing his hair. Ivar kicked him in the back of his knees so he got down on his knees. You grabbed the axe and looked over to the lord Bishop before you chopped his head clear off. You hold it up to him with that dark smile.   
'You mess with the wrong girl.' You snapped to him. The Lord Bishop only smiled, nodding to one of his men.   
'Take the cripple, let her fight alone.' He commanded.   
'Y/n.' Ivar warned you. You turned around to him, before looking at the four soldiers replacing the others. Four against one, they beaten you until the blood slipped out of your mouth and you hardly found the courage to breath. You killed two of them, but the two remaining did quite the damage. They let your face for what it was, undamaged before they dropped your body down in the shed again, not even doing the trouble on tying you up. 'Sister.' You gasped for air, forcing your eyes open to look at him. Ivar always was concerned about you but you never saw him so terrified and concerned as he now was. You placed your hand before you, pulling your body with the last of your strength over to him. When you were in reach, he pulled you on your clothes over, you hissed through the pain of some broken ribs. He pushed you over on your back and you squeezed your eyes. He laid his hand on your forehead and you opened your eyes, looking up to him. 'You're safe.' He whispered. You tried to nod, closing your eyes again. 'I will kill them for this Y/n.' He promised you.   
'I rather have them killing me than they would do it with you.' You hardly found the courage to say that.   
'We always disagree on that.' He murmured. You wanted to laugh but everything hurted. He chuckled, folding his hands around yours. And it was the only thing that truly brought you some comfort, having Ivar right beside you. Those man would squeal like little pigs when you got back in strength and got out of here. That revenged already tasted so sweet on your tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

You got a fever, what meant your body was fighting something on the inside. What they did to you, beaten you half to dead had his effects, you hardly moved, a layer of sweat transparent on your forehead. Although you slept half of the time, you stayed sharp. And even when you started to feel a little bit better you still acted like you were almost dying, just to give those priests the thought, while you and Ivar knew better. You opened your eyes, lying on your side wasn't ideal with the damage on your ribs but it was the most comfortable position on this wooden floor. 'She won't hurt you.' You heard Ivar say. You rolled your eyes already knowing who he was talking to.   
'I don't know.'   
'I promise.' It was a soft whispering over his lips, the kind of whispering you didn't heard often. The dark haired girl made you feel better, although you didn't want her help, you needed it. So somewhere deep inside you needed to show her a little gratitude. But seeing her so close with your brother turned that all around.   
'You never made me a promise.' You spoke, not as strong as it just to sounds.  
'Go, take a look at her.' You turned around, the pain of your ribs almost tearing your body in half.   
'I'm fine!' You snapped when that girl came at you again. She froze, looking over her shoulder to Ivar.   
'She won't bite.' He chuckled, glad to see you could protest this much again. She came closer, crouching aside you to help you sit up more.   
'Can I?' She suggested to your body.   
'Not really something that would stop you.' You murmured back. She smiled softly, a smile than only suited her soft appearance. You grunted when she helped you up against your pole. You held your hand against your ribs and slowly breathed out, closing your eyes to control the pain you had. When you opened your eyes she was looking at you, concerned. 'What?' You asked.  
'Nothing.' She hurried up and turned back to Ivar. You looked from her towards your brother who was looking at your, frowned.   
'What?'   
'Nothing.' He smiled amused. He could be so annoying on moments like this. The girl crouched down aside him, he nodded about something she said before stroking a strain of hair after her ear. Whatever they were discussing it wasn't for your ears to hear. The way she looked at him made you angry but maybe you should be more concerned to the way he looked at her. He followed her body while she walked out before returning his eyes back to you. 'She is gonna help us escape.' He announced.   
'Nice for you brother.' You reacted stubborn, nodding on your best behavior.  
'You want to sit here, dying, all by yourself.'   
'I want to kill them, not run away.' You fired right back. Ivar tried to get as close to you as he could but he hardly could touch your feet.   
'We will. I will ask my brother for a part of the army, we will kill them all. For what they did to you ... they will burn.' And the hate in which he said that sparked your anger again. You leaned your head against the pole, staring at your brother who just gazed back to you. And softly within all that bleu of his eyes, the slightly unpredictable smile came on your lips. And he answered that with a tilted head, the darkness spreading over his face. What would they curse their gods if you and Ivar came back.

It was dark, silent, way to silent. 'What was her plan again?' You asked after minutes and hours of silence.   
'Knock out the guard and get us out.' He replied. You looked aside, to the goat again, he was sleeping. His ears moved on the sounds around him but other than that he was a peacefully sleeping.   
'Is that your plan or hers, because this isn't a plan.'   
'It's everything we got.' He looked over to you from his dark corner. Just as you wanted to make a wrong comment about that girl again you heard something heavy dropping on the floor. It didn't took long before the shed door flew open and the girl ran in, her dark hair braided over her shoulder while she ran at you first with a knife.   
'We need to hurry.' She was shaking over her whole body because of this adventure.   
'You know I'm a cripple and she is half beaten to death?'   
'We will manage.' You interrupted your brother. He was right, you needed to get out of here. When you were loose she ran over to Ivar. You pulled your body up, trying to ignore whatever pain you felt. You walked over to the both of them and crouched down aside your bother.   
'Are you up for this?' He asked you with a concerned look.   
'I'm up for anything.' You answered, nodding the girl to take his other side. Ivar threw his arm over your shoulder and together you lifted him up, squeezing your eyes together because of the protest your body gave. The goat looked at the three of you walking out, curious.   
'This way.' She pointed with one finger. You started to look around, no guards? You didn't trust a thing from what she said but despite, she leaded you and Ivar out of that village to a safe spot.   
'Y/n needs to rest.' Ivar stopped the both of you.   
'We keep going.'   
'Would you listen for once!' He started his protest.   
'I'm the oldest.'   
'Hardly.' He murmured. He fell silent so you carried him further into the woods until you were sure you were all three save for a moment. You dropped Ivar down, stroking your hands over your ribs in pain. 'Get me some branches.' He commanded the girl. She hesitated before walking away in the dark.   
'We made it.' You breathed out, a little relieved.   
'I thought you liked it there?' He chuckled. You let your body sit down aside him, resting your head on his shoulder. 'I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you.' He said, softer. You hummed only, glad to be out, already thinking to get in with bigger forces.   
'Is she staying?' You asked, looking into the dark where you saw a shady figure walking.   
'You still hate her?'   
'Maybe.'   
'She just saved our lives.' He whispered, not needing to talk any louder.  
'Maybe.' You looked aside, to his eyes that where hardly inched removed from yours.   
'Admit it, you like her to.'   
'We need to get to Björn.' You changed the subject, looking how the girl came back. Ivar ask her for the knife and started sharpening it to a point, at least you would have something to fight with.

The days that past were hell, the pain got worse because you helped Ivar most of the time. 'Let me see?' Ivar commanded when you all three were hidden somewhere in a small cave. You looked at him, to stubborn to show your weaknesses even for him. 'I won't ask it a second time.' He warned you. You murmured, pulling your shirt up so he and the girl had a clear look on your ribs.  
'That needs an ointment.' She whispered. When you looked to your lower ribs there was a massive bleu red bruise, it seemed ugly, like she said, it looked like it needed some treatment. She wanted to touch your lower ribs but you slapped her hand away, giving her a warning look.   
'Little child.' Ivar spotted, his fingers trailing over your lower ribs while looking up to you, looking for the rib that hurted you the most. You flinched under his cold fingers when he touched that one rib and he gave the girl a promising look.   
'I look for some herbs.' She nodded. You lowered your shirt again, looking how she walked away before looking aside to Ivar. She just left when you heard her scream.   
'Stay!' Ivar commanded you, crawling out with one of those self-made spears. He was only around the corner or you came up to, grabbing the other one and walking out with your hand over your ribs. You didn't had to long before you found her, surrounded by five man, Ivar didn't had a change. You took the spear in a better position and intervened. 'Can't you ever listen?' Ivar hissed.  
'What, and letting my brother get beaten by a bunch of soldiers?' You kicked a soldier down with your spear while Ivar pointed his attention to the others. With two was easy, even with the wounds you had. You turned around to a soldier who lifted his sword to the girl who sat on the ground, scared to dead. You threw the spear, hitting him right under his lifted arm, in his armpit. Ivar tackled him, killing him before he could do some more damage to her. 'Who is saving who now?' You said with a promising look.   
'Stupid.'   
'I got that from my brother.' You smiled to him, holding your hand out to the girl so she could pull herself up.   
'Thank you.' She whispered. You shortly smiled, looking to the road where you heard the sounds of horses.   
'Hide.' You whispered to your brother, he only smirked.   
'No.'   
'Ivar.'   
'I know the sound of my own chariot when I hear it.' He grinned. You looked aside him to the group of riders, the chariot in front, with Hvitserk on it. He saw you and stopped the group right away.   
'And I thinking I was finally released from my annoying twin brother and sister.' He laughed, jumping off the chariot. You looked down to Ivar and laughed.   
'You wish.'   
'We looked everywhere for the both of you.' Hvitserk said, embracing you tied. You hissed through your teeth and he pulled back concerned.   
'She is hurt, we need to get to camp, I need an army.' Ivar commanded, while crawling to his chariot.   
'We are about to attack Aethelwulf.'   
'After then.' Ivar reacted. Hvitserk was planning on saying something but then his eyes fell on the girl and something changed while he looked over her body.  
'And who is this?' He asked.   
'Ours.' You and Ivar came in defense for her on the exact same time. Ivar looked over his shoulder to you, softly grinning with that –I told you so- look in his face.

When you arrived at the camp your others brothers came on the road. 'Look who I picked up on the way.' Hvitserk joked. You jumped from the chariot, hiding the pain you had.   
'She needs treatment.' Ivar pointed towards you. You walked over to Sigurd and grabbed one of his axe out of his belt, winking to him.   
'I need nothing, point me to the battle and I will be just fine.' You forced a smile on your lips.   
'Still, she needs treatment and I want to see where we are fighting.' Ivar said. You turned around, looking up to him.   
'Why?'   
'To win, what else.' He snapped. He was tired, you were tired but like usual, you didn't gave in and neither did he.   
'Don't snap at me like this, you have your brothers to do that with.' You snapped right back.   
'Take care of your sister, I will go with Ivar.' Björn said to Ubbe. You looked up to Ivar who gestured you to come closer. You rolled your eyes, walking over to him. He leaned over the edge and putted his finger against your temple.   
'I need you sharp tomorrow. Let Ubbe treat you.'   
'You make a plan those Christian souls will shiver under.' You said right back. You petted his cheek an walked back to your other brothers, looking how Björn and Ivar took off.   
'What happened?' Sigurd asked.   
'Some crazy priests happened.' You looked around to the girl, she stood against a tree, uncertain. 'Ivar will kill me if I let you freeze to dead, come on.' You gestured her to follow. Ubbe treated your wound and you finally got some peace and rest within trusting surroundings.   
'Do you want me to leave?' She asked. You turned a little on the improvised bed.   
'What is your name?'   
'Eleanor.'   
'Fancy name.' You whispered, looking up. 'I hope you will survive Eleanor.' You followed not far after.   
'I hope to.' She sat down aside the bed, looking to her own hands. You turned your head and looked at her.   
'I will kill all those Christians crossing my path. And after that I'm going back to that village.'   
'I wouldn't mind, nobody was ever kind to me before, not even God. I hate them for all they did.' She softly said. You nodded, resting your hand on your forehead.   
'At least we have that in common.' Maybe she wasn't that bad, although you didn't like her to be around Ivar, still, he got some influence and that wasn't only on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the broken ribs and the bruised body you felt more certain to fight than before. Eleanor smeared an ointment over the dark bruised wound you had on your lower ribs while you looked up to the sky. Past days had a sacrifice and preparations onto your brothers battle plans, today it was that day to fight. 'I hope you will come back alive.' Eleanor whispered. You looked away from the sky back to her and only nodded. When she was done she helped you back in your leather armor. You took over an axe and shove it in your belt before you took over the sword.   
'If you pray, don't pray for me, pray for Ivar.' You said to her. She looked at you and for a moment you couldn't look away. Eleanor stood at your side when you were resting last days. But it wasn't that, that made you feel different inside, it was the way she handled Ivar. She nodded and you followed with a nod, turning towards the horse. Getting up on it hurted like hell but it was something you had to life with. 'Get Ivar his horse ready.' You commanded her and the girl started to ran over to the chariot while you galloped to the center of the camp and your other brothers.   
'How do you feel?' Ivar asked as soon as you were within reach.   
'Ready by the looks of it.' Sigurd smiled when you jumped off of the horse without giving a sign of the pain you felt.   
'I wasn't talking to you brother.' Ivar hissed.   
'I'm fine Ivar.' You interrupted their starting fight. You looked down into his blue eyes and gave him a reassuring nod. Björn sat crouched before the fire, carving a plan into the ground. He looked at you, waiting before he got further with the plan.   
'If Ivar is right,'   
'Like usual.' You murmured.   
'I rather had you wounded and silent sister.' Björn reacted right away onto your interruption. Ivar who was chewing on a strain of straw looked up to you with that slick smile of his. 'They will come for the boats. Ivar has the lead on this one; listen to the blasts of the horn. We all lead one group of men, Y/n, you stay with Ubbe.'   
'Why?' You asked right away. Ubbe gave you his rolling eyes and you only give him an grin as an reaction.   
'Because I command it and you are not proper healed.' Björn explained with all of his patience. Hvitserk laid his arm over your shoulder, pulling you against his chest.   
'I rather have my sister for some time around me, if it is possible.' He joked. You looked up to him and petted him against the chest.   
'That is up to the gods brother.' You answered, changing your attention towards your twin brother. 'Eleanor is waiting for you.' You pointed back to the tent you were both sleeping under. Ivar pulled the straw out of his mouth and followed your finger to the woods with a different kind of look.   
'Is my little brother falling in love?' Ubbe asked, recognizing just the same kind of look in Ivar his eyes as you did.   
'The only thing I'm falling in love with is the blood I will spill today.' Ivar replied on that, coldly. You smiled and looked aside to your four other brothers. Björn scratched his bald head and stood up.   
'Prepare.' He just said.

 

Ubbe gave you the last details before you walked back on your horse towards your tent. You weren't fighting alongside Ivar so you needed to wish him luck before departure. When you arrived at the tent he was doing something in that nature, but not with you, with Eleanor. He leaned over his chariot, lips pressed on hers. Her hand tangled in his dark hair and you just looked, getting jealous over the fact that he was doing that. You drew your sword and leaded your horse to the chariot, shoving your sword right between their throats. 'You getting all vulnerable brother, I could kill you.' You hissed dangerously low. He froze, pulling his head back before turning it towards you.   
'You want to sister?' He challenged you. You tilted your head, looking over to Eleanor who just kept standing there all innocent.   
'No, one of us needs to stay smart.' You grinned sarcastically, shoving your sword back in his belt. You took the reins back up and looked over to her.   
'I will pray for you both.' Eleanor said.   
'I don't need prayer.' You reacted impatient. She just smiled, bowing her head before taking a step back.   
'Be safe Ivar and Y/n.' She said her farewell. You didn't look back at her, you kicked your heels in the animal and it jumped forward, Ivar following you between the trees on his chariot.   
'Are you jealous sister?' He shouted after you.   
'I'm always jealous when it come to you Ivar.' You pulled the animal still and waited on him. 'If she hurts you like Margrethe did I will kill her.'   
'No doubt there dear sister, but let's kill something else first.' He reacted right after. You nodded and together you took your own ways into battle.

'I hope he is right.' Sigurd spitted on the ground. Three quarts of the Heathen army stood all rallied up on the edges of uneven ground.   
'It worked so far.' Ubbe said. Yes, you spend more than an hour on making the soldiers of Aethelwulf crazy by constantly shifting positions, hiding in the woods and popping up elsewhere. You looked down from the horse to Sigurd and Hvitserk who stood on the left side of you while Ubbe and Björn stood at the right side.   
'Ivar is better than all of you ever will be in battle. He will come, he will bring that army and,' your voice faded when you heard snorting. Horses showed up and a satisficing smile came on your lips. 'Look at that.' You triumphed over the victory Ivar got in this plan. The archers on each side of the fighting grounds started to shoot their arrows and you saw something of a panic starting to break lose ... they realized they fell in a trap.   
'Shields!' Björn yelled. You drew your sword, being the only one that had a horse meant that you were the only one who wasn't in the safety of the shield wall. But did it matter? As soon as they riders and men started to attack your horse stormed forward. 'Y/n!' Björn yelled angry but you really didn't care, just as your brother wouldn't care if he was here with you. The heathen army attacked on the moment your horse overrun the first line of those soldiers. Your sword chopped his way through the arm before you threw your leg towards the other and jumped off in a swift movement. And then just everything went on its own. You fought fierce, without any hesitation and because of the adrenaline you didn't felt any pain. You slayed more soldiers than a normal Viking would do, surrounded by your brothers it began a heating fight that Vikings were winning. The rest of the heathen army ran in with their roars, leaded by your brother and on that moment you knew you had won this battle. Your brothers got out of their mind by the idea, running over to Ivar to celebrate their victory. 'This isn't over yet.' Björn warned you all. You wiped the blood and sweat from your forehead, walking over to the chariot.   
'For now it is.' You said to him. Ivar was in the tight embrace with your brothers but as soon as he saw you he pulled himself loose. You jumped on the chariot and he embraced your bloody and sweaty face.   
'By the gods sister, you look,' he felt silent, pulling you in his embrace. You smiled, hugging him back tightly.   
'Proud of you.' You whispered, pulling back so you could look into his disturbingly magnificent eyes.   
'Me to.' His finger trailed over the blood covering your lower lip before he placed a kiss on your forehead. Battle was served, now you could go back to that priest village, because they were the strength behind your anger now.

While everybody was celebrating around the fire at the camp you sneaked with a dagger between the trees to your tent. You looked over your shoulder to the fire before sneaking in. Eleanor was sleeping, what was exactly what you wanted her to do. You crouched down aside the bed, covering her mouth before pressing the dagger against her throat. 'Shhhttt.' You warned her when she tried to yell in panic. 'If you make a sound I will kill you.' You warned her with a cold look. She nodded and despite you held your hand over her lips. She wrapped her fingers carefully around your hand and pulled it away a little.  
'What are you doing Y/n?' She asked scared by your sudden mood swing. You never liked her, or you just weren't admitting to the fact you maybe did.   
'I have come to warn you.'   
'About what?'   
'About what you are doing to my brother.' You hissed. She swallowed, you could feel it against your knife. 'If you hurt him in any way, if you mistreat him in any way know that I'm here to kill you the second you do.' You whispered dangerously. She nodded, you pulled the blade away from her neck and caressed her cheek with the tip of it.   
'I would never harm him, or you. Y/n, I'm not here to misjudge his disability. I care, I care about him, about you.' Her finger touched your chest and you clenched your teeth together. 'I would never hurt the both of you for you are both the best warriors I have ever seen.' She followed on a small voice. You looked at the knife, pulling it softly back. She started to breath more at ease again and lifted her head a little up, closer to yours. 'I don't know what you feel, but admit to it.' Eleanor had her way Your eyes pulled over her face to her lips. She lifted her hand and caressed your neck, pulling you closer, placing her lips softly on yours. You closed your eyes and gave in to it. You opened your lips, taking the kiss into the depths while you pulled her back in the bed, hovering over her. Her hands followed the curves of your body and you had to admit ... it made you fell alive.   
'Sister.' His voice was nothing more than a soft whispering in the night. You slowly looked up from Eleanor, looking to your twin brother who sat in the exit of the tent. 'Don't stop on my account.' He smiled dark. Eleanor turned a little to watch over to him.   
'Ivar, come.' She invited him. You looked over to your brother but Eleanor pulled your attention back to her. Your nose trailed over her neck, taking in her sweet smell before Ivar showed up, pulling himself onto the bed.   
'It's not nice sister.' He whispered to you.  
'You would act the damn same way.' You replied, looking up to him when he grabbed you around the back of your neck.   
'You're mine.'   
'You still have me.' You said right back. The both of you looked down to Eleanor who laid there with heavy breath. He pushed you back down to Eleanor and you didn't even protest while she took over for him and took your face between her hands. Your eyes shut again, kissing her before Ivar started to travel his lips over you neck. His fingers pulled your shoulder naked while Eleanor started to unbutton his clothes. And when she lost the contact between your lips your brother took over from you in kissing her. His hands roamed Eleanor her body while hers roamed yours. It was a play of power over Eleanor, but also with your brother. At the end it wouldn't matter who won, you both had her already.

'For the love of the gods, Y/n!' You opened your eyes and squeezed them back together for a moment.   
'What?' You murmured. You turned on your stomach, looking at your twin brother and Eleanor lying beside you before you looked up to Ubbe.   
'You are even worse that I thought.'   
'Don't you do it with Hvitserk and Margrethe?' You spitted out the name while getting up. You really weren't ashamed of your brothers seeing certain parts of your body.   
'Point taken, we need you.'   
'Only me?' You asked, looking aside to Ivar who was still sleeping, an arm wrapped around Eleanor. He gave you your weapons and you buckled the belt around your waist.   
'For the moment, yes.' Ubbe answered, gesturing you to follow. You followed him towards the other brothers. Hvitserk offered you a piece of breath you took over thankfully.   
'We are gonna attack king Ecbert his castle.' Björn announced. You chewed on the bread, leaning against a tree.   
'I want my revenge on that priest village.' You pointed towards him.   
'How many men do you need?' Björn asked further.   
'Fifty, not more. They aren't with much. Me and Ivar can take it over, return before you even notice we are gone.' You suggested. It wasn't that far, if would hardly take four hours to go there, take over, kill every single soul and come back.   
'Good, fifty men, you leave now.'   
'Can I join?' Hvitserk asked you. You pulled up your shoulders.   
'Offcourse.' You answered before turning to Björn. 'Thank you brother.' You meant it, he only smiled softly. You ran back to the tent smacking your brother against the head. 'Get up.'   
'Y/n.' He groaned angry.   
'We have a village to burn to the ground.' You cheered him right up.   
'You are going back?' Eleanor asked sleepy.   
'Can you fight? I can leave you one to kill.' You proposed.   
'She is not killing.' Ivar protested. You looked at the both while they got dressed, a little amused about the situation.   
'Why not? If we take her she better starts to learn how to kill.'   
'I can kill.' Eleanor interrupted both your arguing. Ivar stopped with his legs and looked aside to her in disbelief.   
'You?' He asked.   
'Yes me.' She laughed while getting up and walking out to get the chariot ready. You nodded approvingly and looked back to your brother. In the time he got dressed Eleanor was ready with his chariot and the both of you carried him over.   
'Last night was fun woman.' He announced. You looked aside him to Eleanor who was smiling before you dropped him down at his chariot. Nor you or Eleanor give a comment on his words. Hvitserk came on a horse and looked at the three of you.   
'I heard you had a good time last night?' He joked.   
'Nights you can only dream of brother.' You joked back, pulling yourself in the saddle. Ivar started to chuckle while taking his place on the chariot. Eleanor got her own horse. Hvitserk had a small group with him but it would be enough.

You laid in the grass in between your brothers. 'We surround them, attack at once.' Ivar suggested.   
'Can't I walk in to mock them?' You asked a little cheerful.   
'How are your ribs sister?' He asked you right back. You looked aside into his blue eyes.   
'Not that good but I'll survive.'   
'You should stay here.'   
'I'm going.' You fired right back.   
'Stop it.' Hvitserk hissed. You gave Ivar a short look before looking back to the village from the hill you laid on. 'Ivar is right, we surround it.' Hvitserk agreed.  
'And I walk in. Get the men in position.' You hurried up and jumped on your horse.   
'Y/n!' Ivar warned you low voiced. He really couldn't yell so by the time he ever could reach you, you were already riding into that village. A stable boy walked out, startled from seeing you with a sword ready in your hand. He left the shed open and when you looked the goat popped his head out.   
'You again. Still have business with you.' You pointed your sword towards him before looking to the small group of fighting priest running outside. You could pick the leader right out. 'We have to solve a very big problem.' You said to him, holding your horse still on a little distant.   
'And what would that be?' He asked amused.   
'You kept me and my brother imprisoned. For that a heathen army respond.' And just like that Ivar and his men showed up. Hvitserk jumped from his horse, killing his way around while everybody started to fight back. You jumped from your horse and went right for that leader. He pulled his sword but with your swift anger and balanced body you stroke him down after a minute long swords play. He fell on his back and you stood over him, pointing your sword down. 'What do you guys say all the time, God is good? God is everywhere? It seems like God forsakes you priest.' And you pushed the blade down in his chest with that self-consumed grin. Ivar galloped by with a torch he handed over to Eleanor.   
'The honor is yours.' He smirked to her. She set a fire to the whole village. And when the both of you stood back on that hill you looked down over the burning village.   
'That was fun.' Ivar announced. You looked aside to him and nodded slowly.  
'What do we do now?' You asked.   
'Kill Ecbert and have a feast.' He grinned devilish. And that just sounded like music into your ears.


End file.
